boombeachfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Critter Cannon
Summary * The Critter Cannon is a Prototype that fires a salvo of Critters, one at a time, at buildings from a long range. *The Critter Cannon has a large random radius, meaning it shoots Critters in a large scatter around the target building. * The blueprints for the Critter Cannon can bought from the Trader when the Armory is upgraded to at least level 14. The blueprints allow you to use the Critter Cannon for 1 day for each blueprint bought. *The level of the Critter Cannon depends on the Armory level. It is always upgraded to the maximum level allowed by the Armory, so for instance, a player with a level 22 Armory will always have a level 5 Critter Cannon, without having to upgrade it from previous levels. * A Critter Cannon costs 12 Gunboat Energy to deploy. Visual Appearance * The Critter Cannon looks like a tank, except for the barrel that has been replaced with a clear glass tube with a critter sticking out of it. There is hazard tape between the tube and the barrel. Offensive Strategy * Unlike the Rain Maker, the Critter Cannon cannot outrange Boom Cannons. However, the Critters can distract the Boom Cannon if it can target a building near it. * Aside from the Boom Cannon, the only regular defenses able to hit it are the Rocket Launcher and Shock Launcher. In this case, Medics or Dr. Kavan can be helpful to heal off the damage, especially considering that both of these defenses have a blind spot which prevents them from being distracted by the Critters spawned if they are targeted. * Because the Critter Cannon is slow and they need to progress through a base, time can easily run out. As a result, it is best to destroy or shock Shock Launchers with the Gunboat, so as to prevent them from stalling the Critter Cannons. * It is best to let the Critter Cannons target buildings that are not in range of Flamethrowers or Machine Guns as an excessive build-up of Critters can be hard to stop. * Smoking the Critters when they are at Flamethrowers can make them overwhelmed, as they get surrounded. However, doing so will mean that they don't distract the defenses and may cause the Critter Cannons to be targeted. * Shocking defenses can be helpful as it allows a build-up of Critters, but be wary that you do not shock your Critters. * The Critters can get chip damage on every defense, which is slow but sure progress. They can prevent deadly defenses from hitting your troops or support an attacking troop with extra damage. * Due to the slow-progressing nature of the Critter Cannon, it is best to pair this troop with others of similar nature. It works well with Tanks, which can destroy defenses much more quickly. Defensive Strategy * Prototype Defenses are helpful, especially the Shock Blaster, Doom Cannon and Grappler. Most of them can target and have high enough damage to destroy it. * Take care to place Boom Mines away from buildings so Critters can't walk over it and activate it. * Shock Launchers can delay the already slow Critter Cannons and cause time to run out. * Placing buildings as lures can cause Critter Cannons to fire and turn in 1 direction and allow Boom Cannons to start to target them. * Placing high level Flamethrowers and Machine Guns can be helpful in destroying lots of Critters quickly, which will easily stall the Critter Cannons' progress. However, these defenses in such a position can be taken advantage of by attackers using Grenadiers or Tanks. * Mines can massly take out Critters. Category:Prototype Troops